The Ranger, Calenglîn
by Olaf74
Summary: Eines Abends wird Harry in seinen Träumen besucht. Ihm wird ein freier Wunsch gewährt. Er möchte aus der Zaubererwelt verschwnden. Wo zur Hölle wird er landen? Harry Potter-Herr der Ringe Crossover! ACHTUNG: Inhalte usw. Gehören alle der ursprünglichen Au
1. Prolog

THE RANGER, CALENGLÎN

Harry Potter lag auf seinem Bett im Haus Privet Drive Nr. 4. Es war der 31. Juli des Jah­res 1996; es war Harry's 16. Geburtstag. Vor gut einem Monat war Harry's Pate, Sirius Black, gestorben und Harry hatte nun endlich seinen Tod akzeptiert.

Harry Potter war nicht der gewöhnliche Teenager der Probleme wie Mädchen und die Schule hatte, nein es gab wahnsinnige Personen die ihn jagten und ihn entweder töten oder anhimmeln wollten!

Harry Potter war berühmt und er war ein Magier. Sicher sehen sie mich jetzt an als wäre ich wahnsinnig geworden, aber Magie existierte. Für Harry machte sie seine gesamte Welt aus, aber jetzt gab es noch ein weiteres Problem in dieser Welt mit Namen Volde­mort. Wissen sie, diese Voldemort-Person ist einfach nur dumm, weshalb wir ihn ignorie­ren werden.

Harry Potter lag, wie schon zuvor erwähnt auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Er versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren, bevor er einschlief.

TRAUMZEIT

Harry sah sich um. Wo zur Hölle war er?

"Hallo Harry, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet" sagte eine Stimme hinter seinem Rücken, und Harry drehte sich um. Dort stand ein alter Mann mit langem, weißen Bart und weißem Haar (Ähnlich, aber nicht identisch mit Dumbledore).

Er hatte einen Stab in der Hand, der reich verziert war. Harry konnte die Macht des Sta­bes und des Mannes regelrecht spüren.

"Wer sind sie?" flüsterte Harry erstaunt. Der Mann lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Ich bin Merlin, etwas das du sicher geahnt hast, und wir sind in deinem Geist" sagte der alte Mann.

"Wieso sind sie hier?" Fragte Harry misstrauisch. Merlin lächelte noch immer,

"Die Schicksalsschwestern haben dir einen Wunsch freigestellt. Du kannst dir alles zwi­schen Himmel und Erde wünschen, aber es darf nicht die Wiedererweckung toter Perso­nen betreffen" sagte er mit trauriger Stimme. Harry zögerte. Was wünschte er sich am meisten?

'Irgendwo…irgendwo, wo ich nicht die ganze Zeit an Sirius erinnert werde…' dachte er. Als er diesen Wunsch dachte, begannen Merlin's Augen zu leuchten.

"Ich kenne den idealen Ort!" sagte er.

"Ich muss dich aber warnen, es wird nicht leicht!" sagte er noch.

ENDE TRAUMZEIT

Als Harry aufwachte bemerkte er, das er sich nicht länger bei den Dursley's befand.

'Wo zur Hölle bin ich?' dachte Harry verwirrt.

:Du wolltest deinen schrecklichen Verwandten entkommen: sagte eine Stimme freundlich in seinem Kopf.

:Wer zur Hölle ist in meinem Kopf: sagte Harry mental.

:Merlin. Wer glaubst du sonst? Der Osterhase?: sagte Merlin sarkastisch.

:Sei ruhig: sagte Harry und sah sich um.

Er befand sich auf einer Lichtung, die voller Licht und Zwitschern der Vögel war.

:Wie ich schon sagte, WO ZUR HÖLLE BIN ICH: rief Harry auf mentaler Ebene.

:Hmm, du bist knapp zwanzig Meilen von Fornost in Mittelerde entfernt:

Harry zuckte zusammen,

:Wo bin ich?:

:In Mittelerde. Und zu deiner Information, du bist SEHR weit von zu Hause entfernt:

Harry fiel dazu nur ein Wort ein. "Verdammt!"

AN: Übersetzung der gleichnahmigen Geschichte von JessicaDupont von

Übersetzung wurde gestattet.


	2. ARAGORN und anderes

THE RANGER; CALENGLÎN

Kapitel 1: ARAGORN, EIN ZERBROCHENES SCHWERT UND EIN NEUER NAME.

Als Harry aufwachte war er ziemlich steif und gerädert, da er auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte. Merlin hatte ihn vor gut einer Woche hier her geschickt.

"Ich muss einen anderen Schlafplatz als den Erdboden finden." murmelte Harry als er aufstand. Es war eine Woche vergangen seit Merlin ihn hier her geschickt hatte und seit dem hatte er nicht ein Wesen gesehen. Er war zu Fuß gegangen und hatte an versteckten Orten geschlafen.

Da Harry nicht wusste, was er hier essen konnte, hatte er seit einer Woche gar nichts ge­gessen. Das er hungrig war, war eine absolute Untertreibung.

Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und löschte die Reste des Feuers vom gestrigen Tag. Er schulterte seine Tasche und ging wieder los. Die Dinge die er besaß hatte er ne­ben sich gefunden, als er am zweiten Tag aufgewacht war.

Es war ein bodenloser Rucksack, ein Bogen mit Köcher und Pfeilen, zwei langen Mes­sern, sowie einem Schwert mit kleinen Edelsteinen am Griff. Im Rucksack hatte er meh­rere Bündel Kleidung gefunden. Sie waren alle identisch, dunkelgrüne Hosen, eine brau­ne Tunika, angenehm zu tragende Lederschuhe sowie ein grauer Umhang. Er hatte auch mehrere Pergamente sowie Tinte und mehrere Federn darin gefunden.

Harry ging nun seit gut zwei Stunden mit ruhigen schnellen Schritten voran, bevor der Hunger siegte und er am Boden zusammenbrach. Er lag dort gut fünfzehn Minuten bevor Schritte zu hören waren.

"Bei den Valar!" sagte eine männliche Stimme überrascht. Harry spürte wie jemand sich neben ihn kniete und den Rucksack vorsichtig entfernte, bevor die Person ihn umdrehte.

"Ein Elf" sagte der Mann und Harry öffnete seine Augen etwas um ihn anzusehen.

Der Mann hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das aber ungekämmt und schmutzig war, und hatte graue Augen. Er hatte Stoppeln auf dem Kinn und der Oberlippe.

Er ähnelte sehr stark Sirius, bemerkte Harry nebenbei.

"Geht es dir gut Mellon nín?" fragte der Fremde. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich brauche zu Essen" flüsterte er schwach. Der Fremde begann nun in seinem eigenen Rucksack zu suchen, und fragte dann,"Wann hast du zuletzt gegessen?"

"'Vor gut einer Woche" sagte Harry.

Der Fremde legte etwas ab, das sehr stark Brot ähnelte, das um Fleisch gewickelt war. Dieses gab er nun Harry nachdem er ihm half, sich an einen Baum zu setzen. "Danke sehr, Fremder" sagte Harry bevor er zu Essen begann.

"Mein Name ist Aragorn, aber du kannst mich gerne Strider nennen. Wer bist du, und wo kommst du her?" fragte der Mann, Aragorn.

"Ich bin Harry und du bist der erste den ich traf." sagte Harry. Aragorn hob eine Augen­braue.

"Was meinst du, mein Freund?" fragte er.

: Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Ich tue es: erklang nun Merlin's Stimme.

: Ja, aber du bist auch Wahnsinnig. : sagte Harry.

: Au, das tat weh, es hat mich wirklich getroffen. : sagte Merlin mit sarkastischem Unter­ton.

: Ich bin froh, das ich weiß das ich meine Aufgabe richtig erledige. : sagte Harry.

Und so kam es das Aragorn, der Sohn von Arathorn, auch bekannt als Strider, die Ge­schichte von Harry Potter, Dem–Jungen–Der–In– Mittelerde–verschollen–war kennen lernte.

Harry machte sich Sorgen; Strider hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt seit Harry ihm seine Ge­schichte erzählt hatte. Würde Strider ihm glauben? Oder würde er denken, das Harry wahnsinnig war?

Ohne Vorwarnung stand Strider auf.

"Du bist ein 16jähriger Magier der in Mittelerde verschollen ist, und der noch dazu ein Elf ist und du kennst dich nicht mit dem Schwert aus?" fragte er ruhig. Harry nickte.

Strider stand auf und Harry hatte eine Sekunde lang Angst, das er fortgehen würde. Aber Strider nahm nur sein Schwert heraus und bedeutete Harry das selbe zu tun.

"Ich denke daran können wir etwas ändern, fangen wir mit dem Schwert an. En Garde!" sagte er und hob sein Schwert.

Sie trainierten gut zwei Stunden als ein 'Klirr' um sie herum erklang und sowohl Harry als auch Strider sahen überrascht auf den Boden.

Dort lag die Klinge von Striders Schwert, und in seiner Hand hielt er noch den Griff.

Sie sahen auf den Griff und bemerkten, das er direkt über dem Rahmen abgebrochen worden war.

"Nun…" sagte Strider, "Das war eine Überraschung". Er sah nun zu Harry, "Ich denke du bist fähiger als ich dachte!" sagte er und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

"Vielen Dank, Calenglîn, sehr gut gewählt!" Harry lächelte nur.

"Calenglîn?" fragte er Strider und sah ihn an.

Der Ranger nickte, "Calenglîn – Grüner Schimmer auf elfisch" erklärte er.

"Calenglîn" sagte Harry,

"Ich mag es" Strider lächelte nur freundlich.

AN: Übersetzung der gleichnahmigen Geschichte von JessicaDupont von

Übersetzung wurde gestattet.


	3. Gespräche über Hobbits, Bree

THE RANGER, CALENGLÎN.  
Kapitel 03: Gespräche mit Hobbits, Bree und das Tänzelnde Pony.

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen seit Aragorn Harry gerettet hatte, der nun Calenglîn hieß. Die beiden Ranger saßen am Feuer und erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihren Leben.

Calenglîn war etwas überrascht als er hörte, das der Thron von Gondor rechtmäßig Ara­gorn gehörte. Aragorn war ebenso überrascht als er hörte das Harry der einzigste war, der Lord Voldemort töten konnte.

Aragorn und Calenglîn waren einige Zeit an dem Ort geblieben, wo Aragorn Calenglîn gefunden hatte. Aragorn hatte Calenglîn die Sprache der Elfen gelehrt, Quenya und Sin­darin. Er hatte Calenglîn ebenfalls die Jagd auf das Wild gelehrt, etwas das ein Ranger wissen musste. Calenglîn wusste jetzt wie er seinen Bogen verwenden konnte, ebenso wie das Schwert und die Messer. Er war nun ein voll ausgebildeter Ranger.

"Ich werde morgen nach Shire aufbrechen" sagte Aragorn während sie sich zum Schlafen bereit machten. "Oh, was wirst du in den Shire machen? Leben dort nicht nur die Hob­bits?" fragte Calenglîn.

"Ich werde die Grenzen von Shire für Gandalf überwachen. Er macht sich Sorgen um zwei Hobbits, Bilbo und Frodo Baggins. Er vermutet das ein Ring den Bilbo besitzt, der Eine Ring sein könnte" sagte Aragorn.

Calenglîn stöhnte auf, "Der Eine Ring? Der Untergang von Isildur!" fragte er überrascht. Aragorn nickte, "Bilbo ist jetzt 110 Jahre alt, was für einen Hobbit äußerst alt ist" sagte er. Calenglîn pfiff leise, "Nicht schlecht! Aber was wird Gandalf deshalb tun?" fragte Ca­lenglîn während er in sein „Bett" kroch.

"Aufpassen. Wenn irgend etwas geschieht wird er er sich sowohl um die Hobbits als auch den Ring kümmern und sie nach Rivendell bringen" sagte Aragorn. "Also, ich wünsche eine Gute Nacht" sagte Calenglîn und löschte das Feuer. "Dir auch eine gute Nacht mein Bruder" war das letzte, das er vor dem Einschlafen hörte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Als Calenglîn am nächsten Morgen aufwachte bemerkte er, das sowohl Aragorn als auch dessen Dinge fort waren. Ein Brief lag auf dem Boden neben Calenglîn's Kopf. Er hob ihn an und las ihn:

"Lieber Calenglîn

Es tut mir Leid das ich so bald weiterreisen musste, aber ich bekam eine Nachricht von Gandalf. Ich schlage vor das du nach Bree gehst und dort zur Herberge „zum Tänzelnden Pony". Bleib dort für ein paar Tage bevor du weiter nach Rivendell reist. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, und vielleicht sehen wir uns schon bald wieder. Ich habe dir auch etwas Geld hinterlassen, nutze es gut.

Dein Bruder

Aragorn"

Calenglîn schloss seine Augen, 'Dein Bruder'; Er wusste nun das er in Aragorn Elessar eine Familie gefunden hatte. Und das tat gut.

Calenglîn packte seine Dinge zusammen, löschte das Feuer und schulterte seinen Ruck­sack bevor er nach Osten ging. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen; zuerst würde er nach Bree gehen, und von dort aus nach Rivendell. Es dauerte gut eineinhalb Tage bis Ca­lenglîn Bree erreichte. Er setzte seine Kapuze auf, bevor er am Tor der Stadt klopfte. Ein kleines Fenster öffnete sich und ein alter Mann sah hindurch.

"Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr hier?" fragte er. Calenglîn hob eine unsichtbare Augen­braue.

"Ich bin Calenglîn, ein Ranger aus dem Westen. Ich suche nach einer Herberge (Hier sah er auf Aragorn's Brief) namens „Das Tänzelnde Pony'" sagte er. Der Mann lächelte nun, "Kommt dann herein, entschuldigt aber ich musste euch leider dies fragen, junger Herr" sagte er und öffnete die Türen. "Das verstehe ich Sir" sagte Calenglîn und trat durch die Tür.

Er atmete tief durch und ging wieder los. Er war endlich in Bree.


	4. Von Felstrollen, Erinnerungen und andere

THE RANGER; CALENGLÎN  
Kapitel 03: Von Felstrollen, Erinnerungen und Beobachtern.

Calenglîn saß nun alleine in seinem Zimmer in der Herberge zum tänzelnden Pony, in der Stadt Bree. Er war nun seit zwei Tagen hier und es war Zeit nach Rivendell weiterzurei­sen, der Elfenstadt unter Lord Elrond.

Er stand auf und hob seinen Rucksack auf, bevor er aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür schloss. Anschließend ging er zum Empfang und dort zu Mr. Butterbur. "Geben sie bitte diesen Brief an Strider wenn er das nächste Mal hier ist, ja?" sagte er und Butterbur nick­te. Calenglîn gab ihm den Schlüssel des Zimmers und bezahlte für seinen Aufenthalt, be­vor er hinaus ging. Draußen atmete er tief ein und aus.

Er ging zum Tor das aus Bree hinaus führte. Als er aber an den Ställen vorbei ging hielt er inne und sah hinein. 'Vielleicht komme ich schneller voran wenn ich ein Pferd habe' dachte Calenglîn. Er drehte um und ging zum Stall hinüber. Er sah einen Mann vor den Boxen und trat auf ihn zu. "Entschuldigen sie, steht eines der Pferde zum Verkauf?" frag­te er den Mann. Der Mann drehte sich um und lächelte Calenglîn an. "Nur eines, Sir, nur Snowflame dort drüben. Ich verstehe einfach nicht wieso sie niemand kaufen möchte" sagte der Mann und führte Calenglîn zu einem weißen Pferd.

Snowflame war ein Name der absolut zu dem Pferd passte, da sein Körper absolut weiß war, genauso wie der Schweif und die Mähne. Ihre Augen waren eisblau und schienen zu glitzern. Calenglîn war sprachlos, "Sie wird wunderschön! Wie kann man sie denn ein­fach nicht mögen?" fragte er, während er sie hinter den Ohren kraulte. So bekam auch Snowflame einen Eigentümer, und so bekam Calenglîn einen neuen guten Freund.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Calenglîn brauchte gut zweieinhalb Tage um nach Rivendell zu reiten. Er hielt in einem Ort namens Weathertop an (er hatte sich eine Karte von Mittelerde besorgt, als er in Bree war) bevor er weiter ritt. Er war über eine Brücke geritten und noch etwas weiter, bevor er zu einem Wald kam. Auf der Karte wurde er als Trollshaws bezeichnet, weshalb Ca­lenglîn an nahm, das der Wald auch so hieß. Er fand relativ bald heraus, wieso dem so war...

Als er sich nach Feuerholz umsah hatte er auf geschaut und hatte drei riesige Trolle be­merkt, die ihre Fäuste erhoben hatten. Das er zu Tode erschrocken war, war eine Unter­treibung. Er erkannte dann das sie aus Stein bestanden und das war ihm dann peinlich. Natürlich hätte er es erkannt wenn er das Vogelnest hinter einem der Ohren des Trolls früher bemerkt hätte.

Calenglîn schnaubte und Snowflame sah auf. "Es ist nichts mein Freund, nichts außer dummen Gedanken" sagte Calenglîn seufzend. Der Ranger nahm sein Feuerholz und ent­zündete ein Feuer. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich bereits als die Nacht begann. Bald konn­te man bereits die Eulen hören und Calenglîn spürte einen Schmerz im Herzen als er sich an seine eigene Hedwig erinnerte, die sich noch immer in der magischen Welt befand. Er steckte nun sein langes schwarzes Haar hinter die spitzen Ohren.

Calenglîn konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er bemerkt hatte, das sein Körper sich verändert hatte. Er lächelte nun leicht als er sich daran erinnerte und während er dies tat, bemerkte er nicht die beiden Personen die auf einem der Bäume etwas vor ihm saßen.

oOoERINNERUNGENoOo

Harry sah sich nun erneut um. 'Etwas außerhalb von Fornost'? Das war wirklich hilfreich Merlin! Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Wieso, oh wieso hatte er nur auf den alten Mann gehört?

Harry zuckte zusammen, wieso fühlte er sich so komisch? Er sah an seinem Körper hin­ab. Es war alles normal…MOMENT! Seit wann hatte er so lange Beine? Harry drehte sich schnell um, hielt aber inne, als er etwas um seinen Kopf herum spürte. Er hob die Hand und berührte den Kopf.

Erst jetzt erkannte er, das es sein Haar war, das er gespürt hatte. Es war sehr lang!

Harry schloss seine Augen. "Merlin" sagte er langsam, "Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, bringe ich dich um!" Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und bemerkte einen Bach ne­ben sich. Er ging hinüber und sah hinein. Was er sah, war DEFINITIV NICHT er!

Das Wesen das ihn anstarrte hatte blasse Haut und ähnelte einem dunkelhaarigen Engel. Sein Gesicht war sehr fein geschnitten mit einer deutlichen Kinnlinie, einer perfekten Nase und leicht grünlichen Augen. Es hatte langes, schwarzes Haar (Nicht so hell wie früher bei Harry). Als Harry eine Hand hob um es hinter sein Ohr hob um es dort hinzu­drücken, erkannte er sie.

Die Ohrspitzen.

ER HATTE SPITZE OHREN!

Harry fühlte, wie sein Körper zurück in das Gras sank. 'In Ordnung' dachte er, 'Ich kann es nicht länger übersehen. Der dunkelhaarige Engel bin ICH!' dachte er seufzend.

Wieso passierten diese Dinge immer nur ihm?

OooENDE DER ERINNERUNGENoOo

Calenglîn stand auf und streckte sich. Er lächelte und ging zu Snowflame hinüber, welche gerade etwas Gras aß. Calenglîn nahm die Zügel auf und führte sie zum Feuer hinüber. Er setzte sich und sie tat es ihm gleich. Calenglîn begann nun Snowflame zwischen den Oh­ren zu streicheln und sie schloss zufrieden die Augen.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl das du auf mich gewartet hast, meine Hübsche?" fragte er und küsste sie zwischen die Augen. "Schlaf gut. Wir werden ihn brauchen, wenn wir Ri­vendell vor morgen Abend erreichen wollen." sagte Calenglîn und legte sich neben das Pferd. Bald waren beide eingeschlafen.

oOoOo

Die Wesen in dem Baum sahen sich an bevor sie hinab kletterten. "Sollen wir den Schlaf vergessen und es Ada sagen?" sagte einer von ihnen. Der andere nickte und beide liefen in Richtung der Stadt Rivendell.


	5. Täler und Elfen

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Kapitel 05: Valleys and Elves

Calenglîn wachte bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Zum ersten Mal seit er in Mittelerde war, hatte er sehr gut geschlafen. Er erhob sich leise aus seinem "Bett" und steckte sich. Er nahm sich seinen Bogen und die Pfeile und ging in den Wald um sich etwas zu Essen zu besor­gen.

Nachdem er einen Hasen sowie etwas von dem brotähnlichen Ding, das Aragorn ihm ge­geben hatte, gegessen hatte, machten sich Calenglîn und Snowflame wieder auf den Weg nach Rivendell. Als sie den Wald verließen, musste Calenglîn eine kleine Brücke über­queren. Gut eineinhalb Stunden nachdem Calenglîn seinen Weg fortgesetzt hatte, begann es zu regnen. Calenglîn fluchte schlimmer als ein Zwerg, während er nach seinem Um­hang suchte und ihn sich dann über warf und die Kapuze aufsetzte. Zum Glück hörte der Regen nach einer Stunde auf und der Weg war wieder begehbar und der Schlamm ver­schwand bald dank der Sonne.

Calenglîn ritt nun weiter und bald erreichte er sehr ungewöhnliche Täler, die sich uner­wartet vor ihm öffneten. Als er in eines der Täler sah, bemerkte er etwas wunderschönes.

Er betrachtete die Bäume unter sich, aber auch den Bach. Es gab Stellen wo er hinüber gelangen konnte, aber auch welche die wegen Wasserfällen sehr tief waren. Manche Stel­len waren so tief, und scharfkantig, das man nicht hinüber springen oder hinauf klettern konnte. Es gab Stellen, wo wunderschöne Blumen wuchsen; sollte dort ein Pferd hinein gelangen, bekäme man es nie wieder dort heraus.

Calenglîn brauchte einige Zeit um das Tal selbst zu erreichen, aber als er es erreichte, war es die Zeit wert. Die Elfen, die in Rivendell lebten, hielten inne und sahen auf, als die fremde Person in die Stadt ritt. Der Fremde sah dunkel und mysteriös aus, aber das Pferd war komplett weiß, und das war eine ungewöhnliche Mischung. Vielleicht war er ein Reisender der Unterschlupf suchte.

Calenglîn bemerkte die Augen der Elfen in seinem Rücken aber sie störten ihn nicht. Sein Ziel war ein Gespräch mit Lord Elrond, Aragorn's Vater. Oder sollte er besser Estel sa­gen?

Calenglîn hatte so viel von diesem Mann gehört; er war anscheinend einer der alten Krie­ger aus dem Krieg um den Ring, der Vater von drei Söhnen (Davon einer adoptiert) so­wie einer Tochter, der Lord von Rivendell und verheiratet mit Lady Galadriel's, sie war die Lady von Lothlórien, Tochter Celebrían, allerdings hatte sie diese Lande schon in Richtung von Valinor verlassen.

Calenglîn war von Aragorn vor den beiden Zwillingen von Lord Elrond, Elladan und El­rohir gewarnt worden.

Sie waren scheinbar auch als die "Prank Lords von Rivendell" in Mittelerde bekannt, zu­mindest jedenfalls bei den Elfen.

'Nun,' dachte Calenglîn, 'Ich bin der Sohn eines Marauder und der Patensohn eines ande­ren, ich kenne alle Scherze aus dem Buch der Scherze. Glaubt ihr wirklich das sie mich überraschen können?' er schnaubte leicht bei dem Gedanken.

Er hielt aber inne, als er den Innenhof von dem Haus von Elrond erreichte. Denn dort auf den Stufen standen Elladan und Elrohir Elrondion und Elrond Peredhel, und sie warteten auf ihn.

"Strider hatte Recht; diese Zwillinge die seine Brüder sind können mich durchaus überra­schen!" murmelte Calenglîn unwillkürlich.

ELROND'S P.O.V

Es war noch früh am Morgen als meine Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, in mein Zimmer ge­rannt kamen. "Ions nín, was ist los?" fragte ich sie. Ich sah sie an während beide sich ge­genseitig stützen, um zu Atem zu kommen.

"Ada, du wirst nicht glauben was wir gesehen haben!" sagten beide gemeinsam.

"In den Trollshaws war ein…"

"…Ein Elf der wie…"

"…wie Ammë aussah aber…"

"…er hatte schwarzes Haar…"

"…ein weißes Pferd…"

"…Und mit hell leuchtenden, grünen Augen!" beendeten sie den Satz gemeinsam.

Ich hielt bei der letzten Beschreibung inne. 'Das kann nicht sein…oder?'

Elrondion: Sohn des Elrond

Ion(s) Nín: Mein Sohn, meine Söhne

Ada/Adar: Dad/Vater (Daddy, für wirklich junge Elflinge)

Ammë/Naneth: Mum/Mutter (Mammi für wirklich junge Elflinge)


	6. Von Lords, Überraschungen und Heimat

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Kapitel 06: Von Lords, Überraschungen und einer Heimat.

Zuvor:

Er hielt aber inne, als er den Innenhof von dem Haus von Elrond erreichte. Denn dort auf den Stufen standen Elladan und Elrohir Elrondion und Elrond Peredhel, und sie warteten auf ihn.

"Strider hatte Recht; diese Zwillinge die seine Brüder sind können mich durchaus überra­schen!" murmelte Calenglîn unwillkürlich.

Calenglîn hob eine Augenbraue als er sah wie einer der Zwillinge die Hand vor den Mund nahm um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er stieg nun von Snowflame und klopfte ihren Hals, bevor er die Zügel nahm und auf den Lord der Elfen zuging.

Einer der Diener kam nun hinzu und führte Snowflame in Richtung der Ställe, als Calenglîn ihm die Zügel übergab. Calenglîn hielt direkt vor Elrond an und legte seine Rechte Hand auf sein Herz und bewegte den Arm, so dass er sehr deutlich seinen Respekt ausdrückte.

"Was brachte dich zu unserer Heimat, mein junger Freund?" fragte Elrond freundlich. Er mochte gewusst haben, das dieser Elfling auf dem Weg hier her war, aber es bedeutete nicht, das er wusste, wieso er hier war.

"Mir wurde von einem der unsrigen empfohlen hier her zu kommen. Er sagte mir, das ich hier einen Ort der Ruhe und der Weisheit, aber auch Freunde für mein Leben finden könnte" sagte Calenglîn, wobei er dem älteren Elfenlord nicht in die Augen sah.

Geistig zuckte Elrond zusammen. Diese Geste, so unscheinbar aber doch bekannt. Aber wer hatte sich vorher schon einmal so verhalten?

"Wie lautet euer Name junger Freund und wie lautet der, welcher euch hier her schickte?" fragte Elrond nun. Calenglîn wurde hochrot, "Mein Name ist Calenglîn," sagte er.

:Elanoríon: meldete sich nun Merlin plötzlich zu Wort.

"Calenglîn Elanoríon. Und jener, der mich hier her schickte trug den Namen Strider." sagte der Elfling. Elrond lächelte nun, denn der Elfling und dessen Verhalten gefiehl ihm. Er konnte die unausgesprochenen Worte fast hören, also Strider!

Elrond legte den Kopf zur Seite, "Sag mir bitte tither pen, wieso siehst du mir nicht in die Augen?" Calenglîn sah nun auf, aber sah keinem in die Augen. "Weil ich eure Privatsphäre nicht stören möchte mein Lord"

Nun verstand Elrond. Jetzt erkannte er, an wen ihn der junge Elfling erinnerte.

-

Elrond sah zu der Lady von Lothlórien. "Wieso seht ihr mir nicht in die Augen Mylady?" fragte er. Die Lady drehe sich nun vom Fenster weg, das ihr Rivendell zeigte.

"Weil ich nicht in die Privatsphäre eures Geistes eindringen möchte mein Lord." sagte Galadriel und verliess den Raum.

-

Elrond sah nun lächelnd zu Calenglîn bevor er sich zu den Zwillingen umdrehte. "Elladan, suchst du bitte ein Zimmer für Calenglîn?" Einer der Zwillinge (Derjenige, der gelacht hatte) nickte und lief in das Haus.

"Elrohir, hol bitte Erestor und Glorfindel und sag ihnen das sie mich in meinem Büro in einer halben Stunde treffen sollen?" Der Elf nickte und verschwand ebenfalls im Haus.

Nun drehte sich Elrond wieder zu Calenglîn um. "Kommt, mein junger Freund, das Haus des Elrond wird solange wie du es wünscht dein Heim sein. Why don't you tell me about you and about you gift?" Elrond smiled when Calenglîn stared at him.

"Oh, yes Calenglîn. I know about you gift, and I know someone who could help you control it" the elven lord said and led the elfling towards his study.


	7. Erinnerungen & Neue Freunde

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Kapitel 07: Erinnerungen & Neue Freunde

Im letzten Kapitel:

Nun drehte sich Elrond wieder zu Calenglîn um. "Kommt, mein junger Freund, das Haus des Elrond wird solange wie du es wünscht dein Heim sein. Wieso erzählst du mir nicht von dir und deiner Fähigkeit?" Elrond lächelte als Calenglîn ihn anstarrte.

"Oh ja, Calenglîn. Ich kenne deine Fähigkeit, und ich kenne jemanden der dir bei dem Umgang damit helfen kann" sagte der Elfenlord und führte den Elfling zu seinen Räu­men.

"""

Calenglîn warf sich in seinem Bett hin und her bevor er aufstand und auf den Balkon hin­aus ging. Die Nacht war klar und kalt, und der Stern von Eärendil, Gil-Estel, schien hell am Himmel. Während Calenglîn dort stand, dachte er an das Gespräch zwischen Elrond und ihm zurück.

"""

Calenglîn saß in Lord Elrond's Büro, und ihm gegenüber hinter dem Schreibtisch saß El­rond. Plötzlich ergriff Elrond über den Tisch hinweg Calenglîn's Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf so das sie sich in die Augen sahen. Calenglîn wurde von Erinnerungen überwältigt, Elrond's Erinnerungen, aus seinem sehr langen Leben.

Calenglîn sah wie Elrond und Elros als Elflinge gemeinsam spielten;

Als ihre Mutter, Elwing, sich der See hingab um die letzten Silmarillions zu retten;

Als der oberste König Ereinion Gil-Galad sich ihrer an nahm;

Die Entscheidung zwischen Sterblich und Unsterblich;

Die Trauer über Elros' Wahl;

Der Schmerz über Elros' Tod, dem ersten der Dunádain und dem ersten König von Nú­menor;

Die Rückkehr von Glorfindel aus Gondolin, dem Balrog Slayer;

Der Fall von Sauron und der Aufstieg und Fall von Isildur;

Das Treffen mit Celebrían;

Die Bitte an Lord Celeborn um ihre Hand zur Heirat;

Die Heirat;

Die Geburt von Elladan und Elrohir;

Die Zwillinge als Elflinge;

Die Geburt von Arwen;

Arwen als ein Elfling;

Die Gefangennahme und die Folter von Celebrían;

Die Rettung von Celebrían und ihre Reise nach Valinor;

Arwen's Reise nach Lothlórien;

Elrond's Reise nach Lórien, dort ging jemand verloren und ein Verräter wurde gefunden;

Die Ankunft von Aragorn, der später den Namen Estel (Hoffnung) erhält;

Estel's Kindheit und das Treffen mit Legolas Thranduilíon;

Estel erfährt von seinem Erbe;

Aragorn und Arwen verlieben sich;

Aragorn's Reise zu den Dunádain und seine Ausbildung zu einem Ranger des Nordens;

Viele Jahre der Sorgen und der Trauer;

Und schließlich die Ankunft von Calenglîn…

…und hier endeten die Erinnerungen. Elrond ließ nun Calenglîn's Kinn los aber Ca­lenglîn starrte ihn weiter an.

"Wieso haben sie es mich sehen lassen?" flüsterte er nach einer Minute.

"Weil, solltest du der sein, von dem ich ausgehe, du das Recht hast, es zu wissen" sagte Elrond.

Der Elfling hob eine Augenbraue, "Und ich es nicht bin?".

Silberne Augen glitzerten nun, "Dann solltest du es trotzdem wissen".

"Sie haben eine recht verwirrende Art zu denken , Master Elrond" sagte Calenglîn und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Das müssten Glorfindel und Erestor sein!" sagte Elrond und stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen. "Du woll­test uns sprechen Elrond?" sagte einer von ihnen. 'Glorfindel' Erklangen Elrond's Ge­danken. Also musste der andere Erestor sein.

Glorfindel war groß gebaut; sein Haar war Goldfarben, sein Gesicht gut gebaut und schi­en noch jung und ohne Angst sowie voller Freude zu sein; seine Augen waren Hell und Freundlich und seine Stimme klang wie Musik; sein Gesicht drückte Weisheit und seine Hand Stärke aus.

Erestor war recht groß, und er wirkte sehr stolz; sein Haar war so dunkel wie das Licht bei Sonnenuntergang, seine Augen waren tiefblau. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine wirkliche Emotion; Weisheit war seine Stärke, aber er konnte auch ein tödlicher Feind sein. Trotz­dem spürte man seine Freundlichkeit und alles unter den eisigen Wällen der geistigen Kontrolle. Etwas sagte Calenglîn das Erestor ein Elf war, dem er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.

" Ah ja. Calenglîn, dies sind Glorfindel und Erestor. Glorfindel, Erestor; dies ist Ca­lenglîn Elanoríon." Elrond's Stimme unterbrach nun Calenglîn's Gedanken. "Herzlich willkommen in Rivendell, Calenglîn" sagte Glorfindel gut gelaunt. Calenglîn lächelte leicht, "Hannon le"

''''''''

Calenglîn sprang auf als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte. Als er auf sah, erblickte er Erestor. "Guten Abend Meister Erestor." sagte er sanft zu dem älteren Elfen. "Guten Abend junger Calenglîn. Bitte nenn mich doch Erestor." sagte der primäre Berater El­ronds'.

"Nun gut. Und bitte bezeichne mich nicht als jung. Ich mag biologisch jung sein, aber nicht von meinen Erfahrungen her" sagte Calenglîn und lächelte in Richtung von Erestor. Der ältere Elf nickte, "In Ordnung"


	8. Von Waffen und Magiern

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Kapitel 07: Von Waffen und Magiern

RÜCKBLICK:

Calenglîn sprang auf als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte. Als er auf sah, erblickte er Erestor. "Guten Abend Meister Erestor." sagte er sanft zu dem älteren Elfen. "Guten Abend junger Calenglîn. Bitte nenn mich doch Erestor." sagte der primäre Berater El­ronds'.

"Nun gut. Und bitte bezeichne mich nicht als jung. Ich mag biologisch jung sein, aber nicht von meinen Erfahrungen her" sagte Calenglîn und lächelte in Richtung von Erestor. Der ältere Elf nickte, "In Ordnung"

-

"Komm schon! Schneller, Calenglîn!" "Beweg deine Füße Calen'!"

Dies waren die Geräusche die Lord Elrond Peredhel hörte, als er am Morgen hinaus trat, und zwar knapp zwei Wochen nach der Ankunft von Calenglîn. Elrond ging den Weg zum Feld für Bogenübungen hinab, von wo er die Geräusche hörte.

Als er eintraf bemerkte er das Elrohir seitlich auf einem Stein saß, während Elladan Ca­lenglîn auf den Boden gedrückt hielt, und ein wunderschönes Schwert in der Hand hielt. Glorfindel stand neben Elrohir und sah dem ganzen amüsiert zu.

Brummelnd schob der grünäugige Elfling Elladan von sich herunter und stand auf, wobei er noch immer sein Schwert hielt. Elladan hob sein Schwert und sagte dramatischer Wei­se, "Vorsicht! Ich habe ein Schwert und ich werde es sicher einsetzen!" Calenglîn schnaubte nur und hob sein Schwert, "Vorsicht! Ich habe ebenfalls ein Schwert und weiß noch immer nicht wie ich es verwende!"

Dieser Kommentar führte dazu, das Elrohir und Glorfindel Lachen mussten. Elrond lach­te nun ebenfalls und bald darauf bemerkten die anderen das sie Zuhörer hatten. "Guten Morgen, Elrond! Ein wunderschöner Tag oder?" sagte Calenglîn glücklich.

Elrond lächelte, denn er hatte es vor ein paar Tagen geschafft, das der junge Elf ihn nicht mehr länger "Lord Elrond" oder "Master Elrond" nannte. "Ja das ist es, tither pen, dem stimme ich zu." sagte Elrond. "Guten Morgen Elladan, Elrohir. Und auch dir Glorfindel".

Beide Zwillinge sahen zu ihrem Vater. "Guten Morgen Ada!" riefen sie gemeinsam. Glorfindel lächelte seinen Freund an, "Guten Morgen Elrond, Losto Mae?" fragte er. "Ah, einfach nur sehr gut. Und du selbst?" fragte Elrond seinen alten Freund. "Gut, gut. Keine Sorge, ich bin…" sagte der Balrog Slayer, wurde aber dann unterbrochen. "RUHE! Lauscht!" flüsterte Elladan. Calenglîn streckte sich etwas um zu sehen was Elladan ge­hört hatte. Dann hörte er es. Es war ein Lied.

"Die Wege führen immer weiter,

Über Stein und unter Bäumen,

Durch Höhlen wo die Sonne nie scheint,

An Flüssen die niemals das Meer erreichen;

Durch Schnee der im Winter fiel,

Und durch die schönen Blumen des Juni,

Über Gras und über Stein,

Und durch die Berge unter dem Mond.

Die Wege führen immer weiter

unter Wolken und unter den Sternen,

Und die Füße wandern weiter

Sie gehen gen Heimat.

Augen die das Feuer und die Schwerter Gesehen haben

aber auch den Horror in den Hallen aus Stein,

sehen nun auf die grünen Wiesen

Und Bäume und Hügel kannten sie schon lange."

Calenglîn sah, wie die Gesichter von Elladan und Elrohir sich aufhellten. "Es ist Mithran­dir! Mithrandir ist hier!" jubelten beide. Calenglîn richtete seinen Blick nun auf Elrond. "Wer ist Mithrandir?" fragte er den Lord zögernd.

(A/N: Ich weiß das Harry Elrond's Erinnerungen kennt, aber ist es nicht witziger, wenn er nicht ALLES weiß?)

Elrond lächelte ihn an, "Er ist ein Magier. Einer jener Magier aus Isengard und ein alter Freund von uns. Jeder mag ihn, selbst wenn er oft recht ungewöhnlich ist" sagte der El­fenlord. Calenglîn hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er seine Dol­che aufnahm. "Wieso sind es immer die verrückten Magier? Habt ihr je von einer ver­rückten Hexe gehört?" Der junge Elf rollte mit den Augen, während er die Messer befes­tigte.

Die Messer waren wunderschön. Die Griffe bestanden aus schwarzem Onyx und die Klingen waren aus Stahl geschmiedet. Der Bogen war aus goldenem Holz gefertigt und hatte gelbe Blumen eingraviert. Die Pfeile bestanden aus dem selben Holz wieder Bogen und hatten grüne und rote Federn. Sein Schwert war silbern gehalten und besaß kleine Edelsteine am Griff. "Ein passendes Schwert für einen Prinzen" hatte Glorfindel gesagt, als er es sah.

Als Calenglîn wieder aufschaute erkannte den Magier, Mithrandir, der um eine Ecke her­um ritt und in den Innenhof ritt. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er den alten Mann sah.

'Showzeit'


	9. Die Gedanken eines Elfenlords

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Kapitel 09: Die Gedanken eines Elfenlords

Elrond's P.O.V

Nach meinem kurzen Treffen mit dem jungen Elfen Calenglîn blieb ich in meinem Büro, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Ein Lächeln entgleitet mir als ich mich an die Fragen des Elflings erinnere.

"Wieso durfte ich es sehen?"

"Weil, solltest du der sein, von dem ich ausgehe, du das Recht hast, es zu wissen" sagte Elrond.

Der Elfling hob eine Augenbraue, "Und ich es nicht bin?".

Silberne Augen glitzerten nun, "Dann solltest du es trotzdem wissen".

Ich wusste das diese Antwort ihn verwirrte, aber ich nahm (aus seiner Akzeptanz) an, das er viele ähnliche Antworten schon früher bekommen hatte. Ich weiß das ich zu 95 Pro­zent mir Sicher bin das der junge Calenglîn, in der Tat derjenige ist, der ich vermute.

Der Sohn von Elanor.

Denn nur sie hatte derartige Augen, gerade mit dieser Farbe, denn dies sind die Augen der Prophezeiten.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag als die Blume von Lórien geboren wurde. Ich war dort um meiner Tochter Arwen zu helfen, und um meinen Schwiegervater, Celeborn, zu beruhigen. Ich war auch dort weil es meine Nichte war, die geboren wurde.

Arwen und Galadriel hatten viele Stunden zusammen verbracht, um den Namen zu fin­den. Arwen sagte mir, es sie gut sieben Monate zur Entscheidung benötigten. Am Ende entschieden sie sich für Aredhel oder auch Elanor genannt.

Sowohl Celeborn als auch ich dachten, das dieser Name wirklich kurios war. Noble Elfe oder Blume. Denn Aredhel bedeutete "Noble Elfe" und Elanor bedeutete "Blume".

Arwen und ich verbrachten drei Stunden damit zuzusehen wie Celeborn hin- und her lief. Er hielt nur dann inne, wenn ein Schrei aus dem Geburtsraum erklang. Dreieinhalb Stun­den später wurde Galadriel heraus gebracht; und eine der Helferinnen kam mit einem Bündel Kleidung heraus.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Lord. Darf ich euch Prinzessin Elanor Lasgalen von Ca­ras Galadhon vorstellen?" Sie sagte dies und sowohl Arwen als auch Celeborn liefen zu der armen Helferin und dem kleinen Baby.

Ich lächelte sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf, denn manchmal fragte man sich wirklich ob Arwen eine erwachsene Elfe von 1500 Jahren war oder ein Elfling von knapp 200 Jah­ren. Und ich möchte gar nicht erst von Celeborn reden!

Ich ging zu dem Baby hinüber und sah sie an. Sie sah Celebrian sehr ähnlich, mit einer Mischung aus Galadriel und Celeborn, aber nicht exakt so.

Der Elfling hatte rote Haare, etwas das sehr ungewöhnlich bei Elfen war, und sie hatte diese hellgrünen Augen. Ich wusste, das Celeborn's Mutter auch solche Augen gehabt hatte, aber woher kamen die roten Haare? Sowohl Galadriel als auch Celeborn hatten blonde Haare.

Arwen, Celeborn, Galadriel und ich verbrachten den Rest des Tages mit dem kleinen Baby. Das nächste was ich wusste war, das Elanor gekidnappt wurde und verschwand; Galadriel und Celeborn waren in Panik; Arwen in Tränen aufgelöst, und ich war mit den Soldaten unterwegs um das Baby zu suchen.

Wir fanden sie nie. Und das war vor 444 Jahren.

...

Aber jetzt verstehe ich. Ich ich hoffe verzweifelt, das mein Verdacht stimmt.

Das Lily Evans Potter in Wahrheit Elanor Lasgalen gewesen war…


	10. Trauer im Herzen

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Kapitel 10: Trauer im Herzen

-

Als Calenglîn wieder auf sah, erkannte er den Magier, Mithrandir, der um eine Ecke ritt und im Innenhof anhielt. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er ihn sah.

'Showtime'

-

Calenglîn sah zu 'Dan und 'Ro, welche sich wie kleine Kinder benahmen.

"Ich bringe am besten die Waffen wieder in die Waffenkammer oder?" sagte er, während er 'Dan und 'Ro recht irritiert anschaute. Elrond sah dies und musste leicht Lächeln.

Aber während Calenglîn sich scheinbar so zufrieden benahm, so tat ihm doch sein Herz weh. Elladan und Elrohir ähnelten einfach viel zu Stark den Weasley Zwillingen, Fred und George. Selbst wenn Calenglîn es nicht zugeben wollte, so vermisste er sie doch.

Und hier bist du wieder unterwegs

du sagst das du deine Freiheit willst

Nun wer bin ich das ich sie dir verweigern könnte?

Es ist nur recht, das du

so spielen sollst wie du es willst

aber hör ja vorsichtig auf die Geräusche

deiner Einsamkeit

Wie ein Herzschlag... macht sie dich Verrückt

in der Stille der Erinnerungen was du hattest

Und was du verloren hast…

Und was du hattest…

Du weißt was du verloren hast

Calenglîn betrat die Waffenkammer mit den Waffen auf dem Arm. Er legte Elladan's Schwert dorthin wo es sein sollte, gefolgt von seinem eigenen Schwert. Er seufzte als er an das Schwert von Gryffindor dachte, den Beweis, das er ein wahrer Gryffindor war.

Und während er sich daran erinnerte, erinnerte er sich auch an Ginny, Ron, Hermione, die Zwillinge, Remus, Sirius, den Orden, Dumbledore, und all die anderen. Es tat weh, denn er wusste nicht ob er je zurückkehren könnte, oder ob er für immer in Mittelerde bleiben musste.

Calenglîn lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Die Gesichter seiner Freunde und seiner Familie erschienen vor seinen Augen.

Oh der Donner kommt nur bei Gewitter

Spieler lieben dich nur wenn sie spielen

Sie sagen das Frauen kommen und gehen werden

Wenn der Regen dich reinigt, wirst du es wissen

Du wirst es wissen…

Unbemerkt rann eine Träne sein Gesicht entlang. Der Elfling sank nun zu Boden, seine Schultern zitterten. Er trauerte um seine Eltern, welche nie altern durften; er trauerte um seine Freunde, welche für immer für ihn verloren waren; er trauerte um Cedric, der nie erwachsen würde und eine Familie gründen würde; er trauerte um Sirius der seine Frei­heit nie genießen durfte.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um das trauernde Kind. "Wieso weinst du, Calenglîn o Hogwarts?" flüsterte die sanfte Stimme von Erestor, "Wieso trauerst du mit so bitteren Tränen? Wieso lächelst du nicht wie zuvor, als ich dich vom Balkon aus beobachtete?" fragte der ältere Elf sanft.

Calenglîn lächelte nun leicht trotz der Tränen. "Weil meine Freunde, aber auch du, nicht wisst was für ein guter Schauspieler ich sein kann" sagte er, "Keiner von ihnen erkennt die Maske die ich trage, die Maske der Falschen Freude"

Hier bin ich wieder unterwegs und ich sehe eine kristalline Vision

Ich behalte meine Visionen für mich

Nur ich bin es der deine

Träume aufnehmen möchte und…

hast du Träume die du verkaufen möchtest?

Träume der Einsamkeit

Wie ein Herzschlag... er treibt dich in den Wahnsinn

in der Ruhe der Erinnerungen an das was du hattest

und das, was du verloren hast…

Wer sagt was du hattest…

Ooh und was du verloren hast

Erestor sah traurig auf das Kind in seinen Armen. Dies war nicht das Kind das er am Tag zuvor zum Abendbrot geholt hatte, aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Maske gewesen? Erestor umarmte den Elfling nun etwas fester.

Er wusste das Calenglîn nicht viel länger bleiben würde. Er konnte das an dem Wissens­durst bezüglich ihrer Welt erkennen, denn Calenglîn schien sich auch für Lothlórien, Mirkwood und Rohan zu interessieren, aber Gondor und die Grauen Häfen kamen direkt danach.

"Es wird alles gut, kleiner, alles wird gut" flüsterte Erestor, "Alles wird gut". Calenglîn klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.

Oh der Donner kommt nur bei Gewitter

Spieler lieben dich nur wenn sie spielen

Sie sagen das Frauen kommen und gehen werden

Wenn der Regen dich reinigt, wirst du es wissen

Du wirst es wissen…

Du wirst es wissen…

Du wirst es wissen…

Oh ja du wirst es wissen


	11. Namárië!

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Kapitel 10: Namárië!

Er wusste das Calenglîn nicht viel länger bleiben würde. Er konnte das an dem Wissens­durst bezüglich ihrer Welt erkennen, denn Calenglîn schien sich auch für Lothlórien, Mirkwood und Rohan zu interessieren, aber Gondor und die Grauen Häfen kamen direkt danach.

"Es wird alles gut, kleiner, alles wird gut" flüsterte Erestor, "Alles wird gut". Calenglîn klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.

Erestor sah in Glorfindel's Augen als dieser mit dem schlafenden Körper von Calenglîn auf dem Arm eintrat. Glorfindel saß auf der primären Treppe, so wie schon seit über 15 Minuten.

Glorfindel sah besorgt zu dem schlafenden Elfling, "Geht es ihm gut, meleth?" fragte er und küsste Erestor auf den Mund.

Erestor seufzte, "Ja, es geht ihm gut. Aber," er hielt inne "es ist so vieles das wir nicht über ihn wissen, das niemand über ihn weiß".

Der ehemalige Elf aus Gondolin lächelte seinen Partner an, "Er ist erst seit zwei Wochen hier, natürlich wissen wir kaum etwas über ihn" sagte er, während sie in Richtung von Calenglîn's Zimmer gingen.

Erestor zögerte, "Ja, aber…" er hörte auf zu sprechen als Calenglîn sich bewegte, ent­spannte sich aber, als der Elfling weiter schlief.

Glorfindel und Erestor gingen nun in Ruhe weiter.

Erst als Calenglîn im Bett lag sprach Erestor. "Glorfindel?" flüsterte er.

"Ja Erestor?" fragte Glorfindel.

"Wenn Calenglîn hier keine anderen Verwandten findet…" begann der dunkelhaarige Elf. Glorfindel hab eine Augenbraue, und Erestor fuhr fort.

"…Glaubst du das wir ihn adoptieren können?"

Glorfindel starrte ihn kurz an, bevor er zu Lachen begann.

-

Elrond wirkte irritiert als er in Calenglîn's Zimmer sah.

"Calenglîn?" fragte er, "Was machst du?"

Calenglîn sah von seiner halb gepackten Tasche auf. "Es mag hart klingen, Elrond, aber ich muss hier einfach raus! Diese Wände erdrücken mich!" sagte er, während er seine Kleidung verstaute.

Elrond nickte traurig, "Du bist nicht der erste dem es so geht. Meinen Söhnen geht es manchmal ähnlich. Estel verspürt es am meisten, deshalb ist er auch so selten zu Hause". Sagte Elrond und setzte sich auf das Bett während Calenglîn auf dem Boden vor ihm saß.

"Selbst wenn es mich verängstigt, ich möchte diese Welt Kennenlernen. Wer weiß wann die Leute dort oben der Meinung sind, das es Zeit für mich ist zurückzukehren?" sagte der jüngere Elf.

Elrond seufzte, "So sehr es mich schmerzt, ich werde dich gehen lassen. Aber bitte über­bringe eine Nachricht an Lady Galadriel von Lothlórien für mich, geht das?" fragte er und Calenglîn nickte.

Elrond stand auf und verließ den Raum, hielt aber dann in der Tür inne. "Ich werde den Koch bitten etwas Essen für dich für die Reisen zusammenzustellen, außerdem besorge dich dir angenehmere Kleidung zum Reiten. Wir treffen uns dann morgen, gute Nacht" sagte er und schloss die Tür.

-

Erestor lief durch die Gänge.

Elrond hatte ihm gerade gesagt, das Calenglîn morgen abreisen würde.

Er hielt vor Calenglîn's Tür an. Erestor klopfte zweimal an bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Er ging durch die Tür in den Raum und sah sich auf der Suche nach dem jungen Elfen um. Was er sah ließ ihm schmunzeln.

Dort auf dem Bett lag der schlafende Calenglîn. Er hatte die Tagesdecke nicht abgezogen sondern sich einfach darauf gelegt. Erestor schüttelte den Kopf und dank vieler Jahre Übung bei den Zwillingen zog er die Decken herunter und deckte den Elfling damit zu, ohne das dieser aufwachte.

Erestor küsste den Elfling sanft, löschte die Kerzen und trat aus dem Raum. "Gute Nacht, Calenglîn" sagte er bevor er die Tür schloss und Calenglîn schlief ein.

"Calenglîn, wohin gehst du?" "Calenglîn! Bitte bleib!" "Wohin wirst du gehen Calenglîn?"

Dies waren die Fragen welche die jüngeren Elfen Calenglîn stellten, während er durch die Gänge zu den Türen nach draußen ging.

Die "jüngeren" Elfen waren eigentlich schon mehrere hundert Jahre älter als Calenglîn. Der jüngste aus der Gruppe war gerade 210 Jahre alt geworden, während der älteste fast so alt war wie Calenglîn's Mutter, Lily oder besser Elanor, es gewesen wäre, nämlich 444 Jahre alt.

Calenglîn drehte sich um und ging rückwärts, sehr zur Freude des jüngsten Elflings.

"Es tut mir Leid, meine Freunde. Aber ich muss es tun; ich werde nach Lothlórien reiten, um Lady Galadriel eine Nachricht von Elrond zu überbringen." Sagte er und lächelte, be­vor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Haus lief.

Als er hinaus kam, sah er die beiden Zwillinge, die bereits Snowflame gesattelt hatten. Zwei Satteltaschen waren am Sattel befestigt.

Calenglîn sah nun lächelnd zu den Zwillingen, "Hannon le, Mellon níns" sagte er, wäh­rend er das weiße Pferd bestieg.

Beide Zwillinge nickten ihm zu.

"Calenglîn!"

Calenglîn sah über seine Schulter. Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel und Mithrandir kamen aus dem Haus. Als sie ihn erreichten, reichte ihm Elrond einen kleinen Ledersack. "Die Nachricht ist im Innern," sagte er, "Verlier ihn bitte nicht." Calenglîn legte ihn in eine Schachtel und sagte. "Das werde ich nicht Elrond".

Calenglîn befestigte die Schachtel bevor er wieder zu den Elfen rund um ihn herum sah.

"Bis wir uns wiedersehen, Namárië!" sagte er, bevor er die Kapuze aufsetzte und fort ritt.

DAS ENDE


	12. Nachricht des Authors

_Hallo zusammen!  
_

_Hiermit ist dieser Teil der Geschichte beendet. Wer es noch nicht bemerkt hat, der zweite Teil der Geschichte wird direkt beginnen._

_  
Er wird "__**The Ranger, Calenglîn II**__" heissen._

Und bitte äussert euch dazu!

/_**J.D (ursprüngliche Authorin!)**_

PS! Thanks to **JuMiKu** (my BETA) for telling me of this little mistake. Thanks sweetie!


End file.
